CDMAS ONLY - Embryo donation is now a reality in the field of Assisted Reproductive Technologies (ART). The potential use of these procedures in infertility programs worldwide presents an unlimited number of psychosocial and ethical issues that must be examined. This is a prospective, descriptive, cross-sectional self-administered questionnaire study. The questionnaires have been sent to the 312 programs of the Society of Assisted Reproductive Technologies (SART) across the USA and Canada. The objectives are to: 1) identify the beliefs and policies of programs in the ART regarding embryos and embryo donation; 2) report specific protocols for disposition of cyropreserved embryos by SART member programs, and 3) establish practical guidelines for these programs to use based on the relevant psychosocial and ethical considerations.